For Good
by Lilikoifish
Summary: The history of Genis’s and Lloyd’s friendship is not what everyone thinks it is. Life isn’t always peachy.
1. The Miserable Start of School

**Title: **For Good

**Genre/Rating: **General/K+

**Summary: **The history of Genis's and Lloyd's friendship is not what everyone thinks it is. Life isn't always peachy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia.

**A/N: **A random plot bunny just attacked me. I really need more motivation to update my other fics…

**For Good: The Miserable Start of School**

Genis opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily. Sunlight poured in through his window. Today was his first day of school for the year. It wasn't like he was excited though. He was going to be the youngest student in the class—again. He would also be the only student who knew all the information and topics that were going to be studied in class—again. His sister, Raine, was the teacher of the small one-room school, and she had dragged him against his will to many research sites and museums. Not only that, but she demanded him to read over his school breaks. He had read almost every math textbook and knew all the information inside and out.

Besides math, Genis had read a ton of history books, as that was Raine's favorite subject. Their small wooden house was filled with books from the floor to the ceiling. Raine was especially interested in ancient ruins and such, so Genis knew a ton about the history of Sylvarant.

As for science, Genis knew all of that too from Raine who had already completed school and had saved her school textbooks. Genis had read those already, obviously.

In fact, Genis Sage was a very well-rounded student and there was no class that he couldn't pass with flying colors. It was considered low for him to get a 97 percent or lower in any class.

The only class he struggled in was of course PE. This goes for most academically strong students. Genis couldn't run, play football, or do any sport to save his life. He barely got an A in PE with a 93 percent flat through the written tests. Of course, this led to a lot of teasing from other students who were not very bright, but very athletic.

* * *

Genis reluctantly clambered out of bed and got ready for school. He gobbled down his breakfast and walked to school with Raine. He helped prepare the classroom for the start. Finally, it was time. Genis sat in his favorite seat and let Raine ring the large bell that signaled for the start of school. Kids flooded into the room heading off towards their favorite seats too. New kids were also coming in, looking shy and timid, and sitting next to older siblings or other people they knew.

"Welcome, everyone! My name is Raine Sage. I am your teacher this year, as many of you know. This year, we will be covering the history Sylvarant, primarily the warfare and the culture," Raine announced.

"_GOOD MORNING, PROFESSOR SAGE!_" the student chorused together.

"Good. Let's start the year!" Raine clapped her hands and took a piece of brand-new chalk. "We're going to talk about the Systems of a Culture. Can anyone tell me what they are?" As usual, Genis's hand was the only one that shot up in the air. Students rolled their eyes.

"Yes, Genis?" Raine asked.

"The Systems of a Culture are the five things that a civilization needs to become a society. They are Social, Economic, Aesthetic, Political, and Belief," he said. The new students looked surprised, but the old students rolled their eyes more and whispered to each other.

"Very good, Genis," Raine sighed and wrote the five systems on the board. She continued on about them and asked for the sub-divisions. Once again, Genis answered and once again, there was more eye-rolling and whispering.

Math was not much better. Genis was the one who came up with the solutions first and knew all the formulas. The students were beginning to hate him even more. Science commenced in the same way.

"I really hate that kid," a boy whispered to his friend.

"Don't worry. You'll get a good laugh out of him once PE rolls around," his friend responded. The both snickered quietly. Finally, it was PE.

"Genis, may I speak to you for a second?" Raine asked. Genis nodded, for he was glad to speak to Raine rather than go outside to PE. The other kids rushed outside eagerly. The classroom was soon empty and the only ones standing were Genis and Raine.

"Genis, I want you to not raise your hand so much. I can tell that the class isn't responding well to it," Raine told him.

"I know…it's so hard, though!" Genis replied. Raine sighed.

"Genis, I know it's hard. Please try to not raise your hand so much. I know you get teased a lot at PE. It's only going to get worse if you keep answering questions. I don't want you to keep getting hurt. It pains me to see you covered in dirt with a bloody nose," Raine said softly.

"I'll try sis," Genis mumbled.

"Now go outside," Raine gestured towards the door.

"No! Please! I don't want to! I hate getting teased," Genis cried.

"You have to Genis. Otherwise, they'll think that you're trying to be a teacher's pet," Raine pleaded.

"Fine…" Genis glumly walked out.

* * *

The kids outside were already playing football (1).

"Hey look! It's Genis!" a girl yelled. Everyone laughed. The girl kicked the ball at him. The ball smacked him firmly in the face and Genis went tumbling backwards. The laughter of the other kids filled Genis's ears.

"Leave him alone!" Genis heard. The ball was lifted from his face. "Are you alright?" It was Colette Brunel. Genis had known her for a long time, and she got along well with Raine. Genis didn't consider her a friend since she was notably popular among the other students. He did, however, harbor a rather large crush on her. She was so pretty and so nice.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Genis grumbled, sitting up.

"Come on Colette…there's no reason for you to need to waste your time on a loser like him," a boy told her.

"No…everyone deserves to be treated fairly!" Colette shouted.

"Why are you being so nice to a kid who's always showing off in class and stuff?" asked on of Colette's many friends. Colette had no answer. She stood up silently and joined the game. Genis sighed. _Wham._ The ball smacked him in the face again and he went tumbling backwards again, his nose pouring blood. The other kids tried their hardest to conceal their giggles.

"Oops! I am **soooooo** sorry Genis!" a girl said sarcastically. She burst out into a fit of giggles. Genis stood up, more angry than sad. He could not control his anger. _Fwoosh!_ A large gust of wind picked up. Three gigantic fireballs zoomed out from nowhere.

"Eeeekkkk!" the girl yelled, running away from the fireballs that were hot on her track.

'_No! What the heck am I doing?'_ Genis grabbed his hair and threw himself to the ground, trying to control his anger. The wind stopped and the fireballs crumbled away.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was freaky!"

"Are you alright, Violet?"

Surprisingly, no one suspected it was Genis who had set off the tempest because he was pretending to act surprised. He stared into the sky with large eyes. Raine rushed out.

"What in Martel's name was that?" she gasped. No one said a word. She sighed, knowing who it was…not wanting to reveal it.

"Class is dismissed early. You may go home," Raine said. The students dispersed, talking about the tempest.

"Raine, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself…" Genis wailed.

"Genis, be quiet, please. Let's go home and clean you up," Raine said soothingly.

'_Great job, self. You've really blown it.' _Genis thought to himself as he trudged home with Raine. _'I hope you're happy that your life is so over.'_

* * *

(1) The football in Iselia is supposed to be like soccer. I couldn't exactly find another term for it, since there's no soccer (says my beta reader). Therefore, I changed it to football.

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know. I was going to write more, but though this was a good place to end the chapter. Where's Lloyd you ask? You shall see! Please review!


	2. Lloyd the Bamboo Head

**A/N: **Hello! This is Lilikoifish back with another chapter of this fic! What about my other ones you ask? I'm currently, on a mission for ideas for new chapters because I've currently run out of ideas. I can only come up with ideas for new fics, so that's become a problem. Anyway…I came up with a good plot for a new chapter for this fic. Anyway, enough with my rambling…I'm going to start the fic now.

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T! (Fooled you haha)**

**For Good: Lloyd the Bamboo Head**

"Genis, why do you have to do this to me?" Raine cried out, exasperated.

"I'm sorry! I've said it 3 billion times already!" Genis screamed back. He threw himself onto his bed and cried into it.

"Your apologies didn't sound sorry at all, Genis!" Raine scolded. "Apologize nicely and mean it!" She tugged on Genis's ear.

"OW!" Genis screamed. He tore himself from Raine's grasp and hit her with his pillow. Raine glared at him and forced herself not to spank him.

"I'm going to count to three Genis. After that—" Raine was instantly cut off with an apology.

"Raine, I'm sorry I hit you and yelled at you and didn't control myself," Genis mumbled.

"That's better," Raine said. She sat down next to her little brother and wrapped her arms around him affectionately. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I know school's tough with the bullying. Tomorrow, a new student will be coming, so maybe you'll have a chance to make a friend."

"He'll probably just be a stupid blockhead who'll try to fit in with everyone else and tease me," Genis sniffed.

"Trust me Genis. Things will change." In a way, Raine was right and wrong at the same time.

"Class, we have a new student attending our school this year. Please introduce yourself," Raine told to boy. The boy's hair was messy and hastily swept to the side. _This guy's gotta be a bozo for sure…_Genis told himself.

"Uh…hi…my name's Lloyd Irving. I'm, uh, 14 years old and I, uh, I live just outside the forest here…yeah," Lloyd finished abruptly. _Definitely a blockhead._ Genis noted.

"Hey Lloyd! Sit next to me!"

"No way! Lloyd's sitting next to me!" the kids shouted. Lloyd blushed slightly and chose a seat near Colette.

"Hi! I'm Colette Brunel! Nice to meet you!" Genis heard Colette say cheerfully.

"Hi Colette!" Genis was attacked by anger, jealousy, and sadness all at once. It wasn't fair that the new kid was immediately accepted and he wasn't.

The day's lesson began. Genis tuned out and didn't raise his hand the whole day and let the other students raise their hands and answer for once. After science, math, and social studies, PE began.

"Can I be a team captain?" Lloyd asked. _May_…Genis corrected inside his head. The students agreed. Some other girl was named the other team captain.

"Pick me, Lloyd!"

"Noooo! Pick me!" Everyone was eventually picked except for Genis. Genis shrugged and began to walk away as the games began. Lloyd however, noted him.

"Hey…there's still a guy that hasn't been picked!" Lloyd hollered. Instantly, almost everyone began trying to convince Lloyd not to put Genis on the team. Genis managed to pick up a few remarks about him being slower than a turtle and that a baby could play better than he could.

"But we can't just leave him there! Everyone deserves a chance to play!" Lloyd said.

"It's okay. I don't want to play anyway," Genis assured him. He sat on the sidelines and watched. Lloyd was good at sports. He was obviously the best player, as he scored over half the points that his team accumulated. Genis sighed and created a slight breeze with his wind magic. Genis sat for about an hour watching the game until Raine called them in.

"You were amazing, Lloyd!" Colette beamed. Genis boiled with rage but walked to his seat with dignity. It was now language. He couldn't help himself. His hand flew up on every question. Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned. Genis wound up answering all the questions as usual. Lloyd was amazed at Genis's intelligence at first but soon began to get annoyed with it like the other students. It was almost an act of conceit. Raine droned on and on and Genis answered the questions. Lloyd felt his eyelids grow heavy. Immediately, he snapped them open but it was to no avail. Sleep engulfed him.

"Lloyd! Lloyd Irving! Wake up!" Lloyd's eyes flew open as a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on him.

"I'm awake! What'd I miss?" Lloyd blurted out. Genis had to stifle his laughter. This guy was a complete dolt. You **never** fell asleep in Raine's class. NEVER.

"Since this is your first day here, I will hold back punishment, but next time, slumber in my class will result in a physical consequence," Raine said sternly.

"Y-yes Professor," Lloyd stammered.

* * *

The next few weeks with Lloyd were rather comical for Genis. For Lloyd, it wasn't. Raine gave a quiz on what they had learned the other day in social studies that was worth 50 points. Genis aced it of course, but Lloyd got a 2 out of 50. It wasn't even CLOSE to failing. It was something much worse on a whole different scale. Genis had never in his life come across such an idiot. Lloyd had never come across someone so incredibly annoying, bratty, and smart all at the same time. Genis infuriated Lloyd with his stifled laughter at his poor grades. Lloyd annoyed Genis with his absolute utter idiocy and the fact that he and Colette were very close. They had turned into bitter enemies. What was worse was that the entire class knew about it and backed Lloyd and criticized and gossiped about Genis. While passing each other at any time, the two spat insults at each other.

"Idiot." Genis said.

"Brat." Lloyd replied.

"Blockhead."

"Shorty."

"Unintelligent oaf."

"What's that?"

"It's something that a pea-brained person like you wouldn't understand."

"Shut up, loser."

"Suck-up."

"Hey! How am **I **a suck-up?"

"You suck-up to all the girls just to get their attention."

"It's not my fault that you're jealous."

"Jealous? No way! What you have aren't friends. They're suck-ups like you that just want to be friends with you because you're good at sports." With that, Genis walked away.

"He thinks he's so smart!" Lloyd snapped under his breath.

* * *

The next day in science and social studies, there were lab partner assignments and project partner assignments. Raine simply pulled two people's names out of the hat and paired the two up. Everyone was anxious. Most of the class wanted to be either with their friends or Genis. With Genis, the project or lab was a guaranteed A, which a lot of people needed. _I hope I get put with Colette!_ Genis thought.

"Alright, Class! I'm assigning partners starting now, so I'd like everyone to be quiet," Raine shouted. A hush fell over the children. "Let's see…I have Peter and Mary." Peter and Mary glanced over at each other. Genis winced. That couldn't be good. The two dumbest people in class got paired up with each other. That was a sure F.

"Paul and Jamie!" Paul and Jamie grinned at one another. The next pair was Chrissie and Sammie. After that, it was Lily and Jonas. Then Xyan and Rosemary. It was finally getting down to that last few people in class.

"Lloyd and…" _Please not me, please not me…_Genis prayed. _Please not Genis, please not Genis…_Lloyd prayed.

"Eugene!" Genis let out a sigh of relief. Lloyd smiled and looked over at Eugene as if his life had just been saved.

"Colette and…" _It's gotta be me! C'mon…_Genis bounced in his chair with anxiety.

"Genis!" Genis's heart did about ten somersaults. It was too good to be true. Genis took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down. His heart thumped as Colette sat next to him.

"Hi Genis!" she smiled at him. _Oh my gosh…I think I'm gonna die…_Genis nearly passed out. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah…I'm fine…" Genis took a few deep breaths. _Thank you Martel! _Raine gave each pair a dissection pan with what looked like a dried frog in it, a scalpel, scissors, labeling pins, gloves, and a worksheet. They began the frog dissection that they had been assigned. Genis handled the cutting while Colette labeled the parts and filled out the worksheet that had been passed out. Genis held his breath and made the first cut with the scissors. He cut about and eighth of an inch on the corners of the mouth and pried the mouth open.

"Cool!" both Genis and Colette exclaimed at the same time. Genis pointed out the two lumps at the roof of the mouth indicating the teeth. Colette looked at them with fascination.

"You don't need to label the mouth," Genis explained as he lifted the tongue up for them to investigate. The tension began ease up as the dissection went on. Genis found himself less tongue-tied as he began to talk to Colette a lot. A shout that rang across the room nearly made Genis cut off the frog's head.

"LLOYD IRVING! WHAT IN THE TWO WORLDS' NAMES ARE YOU DOING?" Genis and Colette winced at the same time.

"I was just checking out the heart and stuff…" Lloyd said.

"But you do realize that you were also handling the scalpel improperly, don't you? The scalpel was stabbed through the rubber mat on your tray. The scalpel is to be laid down on it flat," Raine said, pulling the scalpel out of the mat and laying it down.

"Sorry Professor," Lloyd said sheepishly. Next to him, Genis heard Colette giggle softly.

"Huh?" Genis turned his head.

"Sorry, Genis…I can't help laughing. He's so funny. He makes me laugh all the time," Colette smiled. Genis frowned and went back the dissection. It continued in silence between the two.

Lab partners remained the same for the rest of the month, and Colette and Genis began to become good friends. She would even sit with him at lunch sometimes, or invite him to sit at her table. Every time she invited him, Genis felt happy, but refused every time. He knew the other students wouldn't appreciate his company, so he ate alone mostly.

"Hey Genis…just wondering, but are you and Lloyd good friends?" Colette asked Genis during science one day. He nearly snapped his pencil in half.

"Are you kidding me?" Genis laughed. "He hates me about as much as I hate him!"

"So that must mean you're good friends if you don't hate each other that much!" Colette smiled. Genis sighed and explained.

"Uhhh…no…we're actually enemies...pretty much," Genis said. Colette's smile slowly vanished from her face. A small "Oh" emitted from her mouth.

"Because…" Colette began. She stopped and wrote something down on her paper. "Actually, can I talk to you about this after school?"

"Uhhh…sure!" Genis said, his cheeks turning a slight pink. He was happy to go talk to her alone, but about Lloyd? He felt a bad feeling come to his stomach.

* * *

After school, Genis met up with Colette in front of her house.

"Hey Colette."

"Hi Genis!"

"So, uh…what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh…that…" Genis felt uneasy with her response.

"Umm…Genis. I just want you to know that you're a great friend and I trust you a lot. So I need you to keep this secret for me," Colette said, blushing.

"Anything you want!" Genis said.

"It's about Lloyd…well…umm…I really want you and him to become friends. I can't stand you two being enemies," she said.

"That's not really a secret," Genis pointed out, very relieved that she hadn't said something he would've resented hearing.

"No it isn't. But that wasn't it. The secret is that I…I…I really l-like Lloyd. A lot." Genis nearly jumped into the well.

"You're KIDDING!"

"No, he's really nice to me and he's really funny!" Colette protested. "I want you and him to become friends so that you can tell me what he thinks about me…"

"There's no way I'm gonna become friends with him!" Genis declared. He was heart-broken. It was all a bad dream. He wanted someone to pinch him…and wake him up from this nightmare.

"Oh…that's okay…I guess I'll just ask someone else," Colette looked down sadly. All of a sudden, Genis felt guilty. Colette was his only friend in school. He couldn't abandon her like this.

"Wait! Colette! I've, uh, changed my mind," Genis said. She was his friend. He had to do this for her or he would be lonely again.

"You'll do it?"

"Yeah…I'll try. I'm not sure he's gonna want to be friends though," Genis sighed. He couldn't wait to become friends with a world-class idiot.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him about being friends with you too," Colette smiled. Genis forced a smile. Colette waved and walked into her house.

* * *

As Genis walked home, thoughts swam through his head. It was hopeless. Colette would never like him and now she was torturing him into becoming friends with Lloyd. How exactly was he supposed to become friends with Lloyd after they were rivals for so long? It wasn't exactly a life-is-peachy thing where two people hate each other and then magically become friends. Only Colette could pull off something like that.

But how was he supposed to become friends with Lloyd? He couldn't just walk up so him and say, "Howdy Lloyd! Fine day ain't it? Let's take a stroll in the forest together!" He couldn't expect Lloyd to reply, "Well howdy-doo Genis! It IS a mighty fine day! I think a stroll in the forest sounds great! We can build some wee little houses for them birds!" either.

He opened the door to his house and flopped down onto his bed, sobbing. Life was horrible. He wanted to just die after hearing what Colette had told him.

"Genis! What's wrong?" Raine asked him, hurrying over.

"I can't…It's too much…" Genis sobbed into her arms.

"Tell me what's wrong, Genis!"

"C-Colette just told me she liked L-Lloyd and now she wants me to become f-friends with him! H-How can I j-just b-become f-friends with that stupid IDIOT!" Genis screamed.

"To be honest, I really don't know Genis. My advice is to be nice to him and not try to insult him and laugh at him all the time," Raine said, combing her hands through his hair. "Maybe some type of gathering would be nice."

"But no one will come."

"Not if you offer something they can't resist."

"Raine that sounded really creepy just now." They both laughed. It had been a long time since they had both laughed out loud together. Raine suggested that they spent the next day brainstorming and Genis agreed.

"Thanks, Sis."

"It's what an older sister's for," Raine smiled at him. "Well I'm going to make dinner now, so—" Raine was cut off from a spontaneous outburst from Genis.

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! I'LL COOK DINNER! IT'S OKAY RAINE!" Genis grabbed the spoon from Raine.

"But I was really looking forward to grape jelly with rose petal barbeque ribs," Raine pouted.

"Uh…I think barbeque ribs are plenty," Genis sighed—that was when the idea for the gathering hit him.

**A/N: **Yup...that's about it. Hope you liked it! :D (yay for fic inspiration)


End file.
